


I don’t want to be part of a sandwich

by Kinelev



Category: RPF tennis
Genre: Long Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinelev/pseuds/Kinelev
Summary: Rafa is confused. Roger interrupts a conversation.





	I don’t want to be part of a sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from an episode of the Big Bang theory.

Rafael Nadal was at a players’ party. A lot of people had been invited. There were players of course but also people he didn’t know.  
Two men had approached him when he had arrived and now the three of them were talking about this and that when suddenly one of them said: 

« Rafael, do you like nice underwear? »  
« Yes? » Said a surprised Rafael.  
« The French invented them. You’re going to love it. » Daniel said  
« Rafael, did you know that the Jewish people invented circumcision? »  
« What? » A bemused Rafa said.  
« You’re going to love it! » Replied David knowingly.  
Rafael didn’t know what to answer to this men. They were acting really strange. And now they were looking at each other defiantly, Rafa standing between them. He started feeling uncomfortable, like a prize. He was looking for a way to escape when he heard:  
« Rafa, hey! How are you? »  
His savior was none than Roger Federer!  
« Roger! Holà! » Rafa was relieved.  
« Do you want to see my new racket? You’re going to love it! » said an amused Swiss.  
« Si »  
« Come then. » Roger took Rafa’s hand. « Gentlemen » he said to the two men.  
« Bye. » Rafa shouted, leaving the two men furious seeing their object of lust stolen by someone else. 

In fact, Roger Federer has assisted to the whole scene from the beginning. When he had arrived at the party, he had looked for his biggest rival hoping to spend time with him and maybe more if the young Spaniard agreed. Rafael had arrived late and as Roger had started to walk towards him, the two men had introduced themself to the Spanish tennis player. Roger had hidden discreetly to hear them. And he was not happy. They wanted Rafa! It was obvious. He was not going to let them have him. Rafael Nadal was his and his only! When he heard their ridiculous conversation about underwear and circumcision, he decided that enough was enough and interrupted them. After all, if someone was going to make Rafa enjoy nice underwear and circumcision, it was him, Roger Federer!


End file.
